Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff VI: Success to Demise
"The Petbuster must be brought to justice! Danny, William and Magic, reinforced with Pally, set out to get him, but they are captured and placed up for auction! What will they do?" - ''Blurb 'Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff VI: Success to Demise, or ''Mastiff Book VI'' or simply ''Mastiff VI''', is the sixth book in the series, the second in the Sequel Quadrilogy and a direct sequel to ''A New Era, concluding the two part story it started. Ava is dead, and the petbuster must be brought to justice, however, it means that Danny, Magic, William, Pally and Wallis must travel through the dangerous big city. Plot Pally is sold to a woman named Amy in the auction, just as Wallis shows up with the cage keys, causing havoc as the dogs break out of their cells. William attacks the petbuster and recovers the Friendship hearts, and they race out to find Amy driving off with Pally. The dogs chase after the car, and Magic manages to leap onto the rear, attempting to pull up Danny. Amy drives over spikes in the road, just as Danny gets onto the rear of the car and releases Danny from the boot. The car smashes into a wall and Danny is injured, and is treated by Pally. Wallis reveals he placed the spikes down which he found at the Petbuster's house, apologising to Danny for indirectly causing him harm. The five dogs setup a camp for the night after the Petbuster catches onto their plan and flees, and are attacked by vicious dogs. Magics fights the dogs and sustains injuries, but succeeds in getting them to leave. Investigating the Petbuster's house the following morning, William locates a note detailing a procedure in case of an animal breakout, which is to retreat to another base across the big city. The pound arrive at the house armed with stun guns, ready to capture the dogs. They all flee, noticed, and become heavily pursued the pound, becoming trapped at a river with a risky bridge. The dogs cross the bridge one by one, weaking it each time. As Magic, Pally and William make it, they deduce the bridge will only allow for one more to cross; Danny allows Wallis to cross as the pound close in, detaining Danny as the bridge collapses. That night, William takes responsibility for setting up a camp, consisting of beds, fences etc. Danny attacks his captors and escapes in a car, reuniting with the others in the morning. Having now finally found the Petbuster's secondary base, the five dogs raid it and successfuly detain the Petbuster after William assaults him. Wallis decides to remain on Earth and takes the base as his new home, and Magic uses the Red Heart to take himself, the Petbuster, William, Danny and Pally back to Pocketville. Ava's grave suddenly splits open as a bright beam emits from it, and William's Blue Heart is repaired. Ava rises from her grave. She tells William his hard work to make the camp makes him the element of thoughtfulness. She tells Danny that his act of allowing Wallis to cross the bridge makes him the element of selflessness. She tells Pally that aiding Danny after the crash makes him the element of kindness. She finally tells Magic that his courage in fighting the vicious dogs makes him the element of protection. All four elements combined allow the four to rise into the sky with Ava, channeling a large beam of energy which they direct at the Petbuster, killing him. The storm ends, and Ava is fully restored, all citizens celebrating. The four elements combined created the magic of friendship, which was what allowed Ava to be revived; she combines the elements into a new Purple Friendship Heart for herself, allowing William to keep the Blue one. Ava uses the new heart to unleash the magic across the entire kingdom, blessing everybody with it, giving them to strength to end negative disputes and hatred; this even finally ends the viral 'death curse' and the field returns to normal. Ava sends Pally to Robert on Earth, and takes over his element, as Danny signs off his diary as having enjoyed the adventure. Trivia *It's not shown how Amy was affected by the car crash, as the dogs leave the scene afterward, her fate left unknown. In the image of the car crash, one can notice her dangled head, indicating she most likely passed out. *This is the first book in the series to be entirely in blue ink. Category:Books